


The Bonds We Forge

by InFamousHero



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InFamousHero/pseuds/InFamousHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Shadow of Revan] - The battle is over, Revan has been dealt with and the coalition is soon to collapse, dissolving back into their original factions. Before the reality of the situation can tear them apart however, a certain sith and jedi steal some time for themselves, a night to remember...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bonds We Forge

**Author's Note:**

> We always need more smutty femslash involving Lana, right...?
> 
> Also, the 'Scar' drabble from Fragments of Yavin makes an appearance here because it's basically the exact same moment and I built around it make this sooooo...

They had a night at most, one night that would be theirs alone, something intimately pleasant to remember about their time together before it all came to an end.

A small part of her wanted to pull back, fearing the pain of separation, but she knew full well what involving herself with this wayward knight would bring. For now, they would take comfort and joy where they found it.

So it was with gentle, inviting words that Lana led K’Surda away to her shuttle, a mercifully convenient spot of privacy in their sprawling camp.

Once the world was shut away, they embraced each other again. Any hesitation quickly faded, falling under the heated currents running through them both.

However, as clothes began to crumple on the floor, anxiety soured K’Surda and slowed her movements.

“What is it?” Lana questioned, frowning lightly.

K’Surda’s brow knotted and her lips pressed into a thin line. When she spoke her voice was quiet.

“I… I have a scar.”

Knowing what she did, Lana wasn’t about to insult K’Surda by assuming the mark was simply embarrassing. She moved her hands away from the latches keeping K’Surda’s gear secure and clasped her face instead, as gently as she could.

Copper eyes stared at her with naked vulnerability and she stroked K’Surda’s cheek with her thumb. “Whatever your boundaries are, I will respect them,” she murmured, hoping her sincerity was clear.

Thankfully, the tension bled from K’Surda, even if some of her unease remained for which Lana did not blame her. The knight had been through a considerable amount of pain and trouble, at least some of it fostered by her own order’s bizarre treatment. But Lana dismissed her thoughts; there were much more important things to focus on right now.

K’Surda stood and began loosening her gear. “I don’t want to hide, not from you. I just wanted you to…” she paused, eyes darting down. She bit her lip and curled her fingers tighter into her gear. “I wanted you to know beforehand.”

Lana shifted closer to the edge of her cot and stood, placing her hands over K’Surda’s. Before a word could leave K’Surda again, she leaned up and gently pulled K’Surda down to press a kiss to her brow. The unease faded, grew softer–it became easier to embrace and brush away. “You aren’t going to frighten me,” Lana murmured.

They both continued until the last seal came undone, splitting down the spine of K’Surda’s back, and the armour was finally pulled away.

It wasn’t fear that lodged itself in Lana’s throat. She couldn’t pin down what exactly, it was a myriad of things, but she knew even after they parted ways and she left Yavin far behind her this image would never leave her memory.

She knew K’Surda was the knight who assaulted Kaas City and fought with their former Emperor, but that wasn’t the only time K’Surda encountered him.

The Order’s failed strike against him showed in the twisted mark K’Surda bore. The scar was messy and discoloured, a sick shade of purple that radiated outwards from the centre of her chest. It looked very much like she’d been hit with a massive blast of force lightning but…

Gently, Lana coaxed K’Surda to turn around and she did without protest.

Her throat tightened and Lana frowned, trying to swallow her feelings into something more manageable. This was temporary, she couldn’t afford… this. But she reached out regardless, gently running her hands across K’Surda’s back and brushing the last of the tension from her body.

The lightning must have gone right through her and out the other side. The scarring was much worse on her back, sprawling across her broad shoulders and all the way down her spine.

The only way K’Surda stood in front of her right now was because the Emperor purposefully kept K’Surda alive. He turned her and her team into puppets and here she stood bearing his mark and facing the inevitability of fighting him  _again_ in the future.

She served the Empire and cared greatly for her home, but she was never particularly fond of the Emperor. The idea of him, perhaps when she was younger, but an absent leader did nothing to endear and now his intentions were known. At least some of them…

He never deserved the veneration they gave him, they were  _all_  tools for his ambitions and it frustrated her to no end that so many Sith would act the exact same way given the power and opportunity.

Her thoughts were running away from her again. Lana sighed quietly and leaned up on her toes, pressing a kiss to the nape of K’Surda’s neck. “You are more than everything he did to you,” she said, wrapping her arms around K’Surda’s waist and hugging her firmly.

K’Surda was quiet for a moment, hands resting over Lana’s arms, and turned around to face her. Conflicting emotions darted around inside K’Surda and she opened her mouth to speak but bit back her words just as quick.

Lana forced a smile, though try as she might she knew it was a sad one. “I know,” she murmured, suddenly unable to make her voice louder.

Before a lull could form and break them, K’Surda ducked down and met Lana in a kiss they eagerly lost themselves in. It would have to say what they couldn’t–it would have to be enough.

She pulled K’Surda against her and turned them around so K’Surda landed in her bed, easily moved and much more preoccupied with finding the ties to her clothes.

K’Surda’s hair came loose with a few tugs, spilling over her shoulders in inky waves. It was so odd to see her with it down and Lana threaded her fingers through it. She slipped her hands further, to K’Surda’s neck, and drew her into a deep kiss.

She swore she could still taste the jungle on K’Surda’s lips, the blood, humidity and the smothering scent of perpetually damp earth long since wiped from her skin.

The swell and shift of muscles beneath her fingers made her lips curl and Lana stroked across K’Surda’s shoulders, finding them delightfully supportive. It was helped by the strong arms that looped around her waist and eager hands that sought to free her from the rest of her clothes as she climbed into K’Surda’s lap and straddled her.

They broke apart for air and warm breath scattered across their cheeks.  K’Surda’s eyes opened half-way and all but glowed in the dim light, completely unguarded. The trust K’Surda had in her came across clearer than ever, insistently intense alongside affection and lust bubbling away under the surface. Lana didn’t try to hide or muffle her own feelings, allowing K’Surda to freely sense them. It brought a smile to her face.

Lana bowed her head to K’Surda’s neck, finding lines to trace and causing a sudden, hot arch against her senses as her lips brushed the skin. She quirked a brow at the gasp that left K’Surda and smirked after a short moment, finding a pulse point to suckle at. The strong frame under her shivered and K’Surda moaned, squirming as she left a mark, albeit a faint one.

It brought Lana no small degree of amusement to have found one of K’Surda’s _preferences_ so quickly.

She relieved K’Surda of her bra and pushed her onto her back, remaining on top as she ducked down and made K’Surda squirm a little more.

Fingers snared against her hips, trying to find a waistband to hook into, but Lana chuckled softly, earning both a physical shiver and one that rippled across her senses. Her teeth grazed K’Surda’s throat and the knight groaned under her, shifting restlessly. K’Surda was _trying_ not to unravel so easily but it was quite obvious Lana had found her weakest point.

How _unfortunate_ , Lana thought, still smirking to herself. She kept it in mind and mercifully moved on.

The height difference between them felt intensely apparent now that she had K’Surda under her, suddenly more aware than ever just how tall and powerful K’Surda was, and yet…

Lana’s smirk grew. It would be quite the lie if she said the sensation didn’t please her.

Trailing her attention further down she was considerate of the twisted mark that coiled across K’Surda’s chest, her touches becoming deliberately gentle and cautious. There was _some_ unease, but it faded quickly and Lana started somewhat as fingertips dipped against her spine and drew upwards in a gesture that had her arching.

 _Amusement_ tickled against her and Lana exhaled sharply, ignoring the coil of heat in the pit of her belly. She slipped her hands down K’Surda’s flank, nails lightly grazing her skin, and took a nipple between her lips. The amusement quickly dissolved into brief surprise, _pleasure_ , affection, melting into something hot and needy that matched the coil in her own body.

K’Surda’s fingers slipped into her hair and curled, albeit nowhere near tight enough to grip. The knight was unerringly gentle and it fostered a softer, kinder warmth between them.

Her tongue brought K’Surda’s flesh to a tightened, hard point and she pulled away, allowing her breath to cool the saliva she left behind and make K’Surda shiver a little more. A few kisses around the breasts, a grazing of her teeth, and Lana moved on with a sense of _urgency_ simmering through them both.

She curbed her momentary annoyance at the presence of K’Surda’s leggings and hooked her fingers into them and the underwear beneath, removing them from K’Surda’s long legs with little trouble.

Even in the half-light, Lana couldn’t help but marvel at the sight of K’Surda’s muscular form stretched out beneath her. Lidded copper eyes stared up at her, so at ease, so _welcoming._

Lana slipped her hands up K’Surda’s strong thighs from her knees and bent to kiss her stomach, following dips and swells of her muscles until the knight _whined_. Fingers coiled in her hair again, slipped to the back of her neck and shoulders, but light pressure was all K’Surda gave. It was enough, Lana had no intention of making K’Surda suffer _too much_ in their brief time together and she stopped her thoughts there, focusing on what was in front of her.

Settling between K’Surda’s parted thighs, Lana explored the inner expanse of them with her tongue and teeth, drawing deep and delightful groans from her lover. She hardly needed their extra senses to know how excited K’Surda was, as she found her fingers readily slickened when she pressed into the juncture of K’Surda’s thighs. Her folds parted easily and Lana sank her fingers deep, finding K’Surda irresistibly warm.

She slipped her free arm around K’Surda’s hip and bowed her head, seeking spots with her tongue that made K’Surda tremble in her grasp. They were easy to find, following the shudders and tightening of K’Surda’s voice, the rise in pitch.

K’Surda twitched in her grasp and Lana found a comfortable rhythm with her fingers, ratcheting up the tension and heat she could feel bubbling in K’Surda.

Groaning, K’Surda slowly arched and curled her arms above her head, gripping the pillow beneath her. She was melting rather quickly and Lana repressed the urge to laugh, focusing on her actions. K’Surda certainly _felt_ the laugh however and something about her reaction, the joy she felt in return, felt terribly intimate, more so than their shared emotions had before.

But Lana held her attention in a narrow band and worked to coil the tension in K’Surda tighter and tighter, making her tremble and shudder, eyes falling shut up rapture. Her tongue circled K’Surda’s clit and her lips closed around it in turns, gently sucking and coating it in her own warmth when her breath sent chills through K’Surda’s nerves.

The trembling steadily got worse and Lana tightened her grip, twisting her hand as her fingers delved in. She curled them as if coaxing something over to her, increasing the pressure of her tongue and delighting in the louder moan this earned her.

K’Surda was panting between the moans, arching in her grip. Her name left K’Surda in gasps, urging her on to bring the bundling tension in K’Surda to a breaking point and Lana hardly needed the encouragement. She caught K’Surda’s clit between her lips and tongue, her motions growing harsher with the _urgency_ from K’Surda searing against her.

The tension rose suddenly, like a perfect bow of something seconds from being bent too far, and snapped against her. K’Surda yelled and quickly strangled the noise, fingers gripping the pillow under her head like vices as her body shuddered with blissfully released pleasure.

As the shuddering died down, Lana scattered kisses against K’Surda’s lower abdomen, enjoying the twitches and half-hearted whines she got for it. She withdrew her fingers and sat up with a pleased look on her face, deliberately licking them clean when K’Surda opened her eyes.

What she didn’t quite expect was K’Surda lurching up and all but diving at her, meeting her in a hard and hungry kiss that had her mentally stumbling for a few seconds. She pressed her hands back against the mattress and pushed, finding K’Surda wasn’t nearly as domineering as she seemed for just a moment. Lana was almost disappointed, _almost_ , but not really. K’Surda was still eager to please, after all.

She lay back and hooked her fingers into her leggings, which K’Surda quickly helped her remove along with her underwear in a smooth motion. Her bra was quick to follow and she smiled as those shining copper eyes raked across her body, intense with desire.

Sitting up, Lana climbed into K’Surda’s lap and kissed her deeply, intending to make her head swim. Strong, sturdy hands swept down her back to her hips and pulled her closer as they kissed. She smirked and breathlessly muttered against K’Surda, not really keeping her thoughts clear enough to think of actual words. It may have just been a noise, something terribly needy. Either way, she reached down and grabbed K’Surda’s right hand, gently guiding it between her thighs.

She wasn’t quite in the mood to _wait._

K’Surda chuckled deeply and the sound made Lana shiver just as readily as the feeling of K’Surda’s fingers dipping into her did.

Those wonderful fingers were dextrous and long, not so fine or tapered as Lana’s but she was _far_ from finding a flaw as they plunged into her at a delectable pace. They stirred the heat in her core and she moaned, rocking her hips to meet K’Surda’s strokes.

She wrapped her arms around K’Surda, appreciating the strength and broadness of her shoulders now more than ever as she rose and fell, perfectly supported.

K’Surda’s thumb met her clit and she gasped, moans rising in pitch. She bowed her head and sought K’Surda’s neck with her teeth. The attention only served to make K’Surda try harder, pulling her fingers free to spread Lana’s heated arousal over her clit and make drawing circles around it easier.

Nonetheless, Lana left a more noticeable mark than she meant to and all but growled a command, _‘harder.’_ Though whether she really spoke it or it simply passed between them she couldn’t tell in the moment. K’Surda heard it anyway and grinned, making her rhythm forceful enough to get Lana arching in her grasp.

Lana dug her nails against K’Surda’s shoulders, bucking her hips in response to the dazzling tremors swirling inside her.

K’Surda bowed her head to Lana’s chest and wrapped an arm behind her hips, keeping her steadied and close. Her nipples quickly found a home in K’Surda’s mouth, teased between attentive lips and the pressure of an eager tongue.

Lana couldn’t, she _couldn’t-_

Pleasure rocked through her in waves and she cried out, desperately grasping at K’Surda but remaining so wonderfully supported in her arms.

Lana relaxed slowly, slumping against K’Surda with a warm smile and muttered affections. K’Surda’s gentle laugh put a flutter through her and she didn’t fight it as K’Surda gathered her up and lay them down, wrapping the sheets around them.

K’Surda fit so comfortably against her back and Lana sighed, allowing her unwound state to dissolve into sleepiness. They had fought terribly hard earlier and she would _ache_ tomorrow, now in more ways than one.

More so than _that_ , really.

It was immediate, how quickly K’Surda sensed the sudden, unwelcome swell of sadness in her and Lana squashed it. But not before K’Surda turned her around and hugged Lana to her chest, kissing her hair. K’Surda’s care, her want to protect, to _soothe_ , it wrapped around Lana like a blanket in its own right.

How terribly _close…_

Lana swallowed her fears as the realization hit her, burying it and letting K’Surda’s positives swaddle her. It brought a smile to her face, amused that K’Surda was the one comforting _her_ when so often it had been the other way around.

She closed her eyes and let sleep claim her, a small, quiet part of her wishing on the cusp of darkness that she could vanish into this moment forever.


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amongst a bunch of different thoughts I've had, one was Lana's side of the whole 'star-crossed lovers' part of her and K'Surda's relationship.

It was with great delight that Lana discovered just how affectionate and eager K’Surda was when they began to stir by morning.

Gentle murmurs had become sleepy, wandering hands and soft chuckles, scattering warm breath against her shoulder and neck. Nothing mattered right then and there, just the heat of K’Surda’s body curled against her own and the firmness of her touch.

K’Surda smiled against Lana’s neck, intent on losing herself in the details of her throat, and Lana only smiled, sinking her hands into K’Surda’s dark hair.

 _Lightning._ It flashed, cracked and thundered, and Lana came to with a swift inhale, freezing in place.

The details of her room were difficult to make out momentarily as another flash assaulted her eyes. She scowled and sat up, bed sheets pooling around her hips.

Thunder did little to unnerve her, yet she shivered regardless. It had nothing to do with Dromund Kaas weather.

She sighed and rubbed at her face, as if the gesture would clear her mind of such unwelcome memories.

Lana smiled sourly at the thought. ‘Unwelcome.’ As if her body did not react, as if her mind did not _linger_ and her heart didn’t pull and tug like an insistent child. They weren’t unwelcome, really, but she knew better. The desires were illogical, childish, unrealistic—utterly unattainable.

It was a momentary snatch at comfort. They both knew—

Whispers, _fragments_ , brushed against her and Lana squashed them, smothering herself. Even in a brief moment she knew the splinters of frustration and longing were not her own. The murmurs of confusion made it even clearer.

She hadn’t been so caught up in that wayward _knight_ as to let such a thing occur, to let an actual bond form…

No, she was pining and allowing it to affect her senses, to muddle them.

Lana sighed heavily and lay back down, trying to push the phantom emotions and sensations from her mind.

It had been a month since Yavin. What was she to do with herself if she couldn’t get this under control? It was an absurd question to ask herself. She _would_ get it under control, anything less was unacceptable. There was too much work to be done and she couldn’t be distracted with impossibilities and fanciful wonderings.

It wasn’t as if she would have the time  for it even _if_ K’Surda wasn’t…

Lana  roughly shoved the thought from her head before she could finish it. K’Surda was a jedi and would always be one, regardless of her supposed failings. That would not change.

None of it was going change. Better that she accept that and move on.

Lana turned on her side and curled, tightly clutching the sheets wrapped around her body.

She would, eventually, put it behind her where it _belonged_.

Perhaps if she told herself that enough times it would stick.


End file.
